Protection
by RadikinSkywalker
Summary: Based off from my anthro High School AU. Toy Fronnie one-shot with a mention of Fronnie as well.


**AN: Based off from my High School AU. Following one-shot contains the ship Toy Fronnie and implied Fronnie because I'm Fronnie shipper trash. They're all anthro in this because I'm not fond of humanization of the FNAF characters.**

 **Just so you know who is who:**

 **Blue - Toy Bonnie**

 **Tobias - Toy Freddy**

 **Robert - Springtrap**

* * *

The school bell had rung, indicating that class was dismissed. Everyone went to their respective lockers, placing their books and other school supplies that aren't necessary for them to bring back into their dorms. Others went to the cafeteria, buying snacks and drinks for them to bring, others had already headed back to their dorms after putting away their books in their lockers.

Bonnie left the building after having a conversation with the smaller blue rabbit who waved goodbye at him, though he stared as he left with a frown on his face. Blue knew the taller purple rabbit wasn't a social butterfly in the class, he had always seem to be the quiet type and only speaks up when needed. Though, he noticed that he had seemed to be crushing on a certain brown bear. The blue rabbit was one of the few people Bonnie interacted with, the other being Foxy, Mangle and Chica.

Blue closed his locker when he had finished putting away all of his things for today's class. Lifting his backpack and swinging it over his back, he started walking down the school hallway, heading towards the exit.

Suddenly, he let out a grunt as someone flung him towards the wall, pinning him against it. He blinked and looked up with wide eyes, seeing the golden colored rabbit who was taller than him glaring down at him. "Alright scamp, I have some business take care of you from you." He said with a growl, lifting the smaller blue rabbit by the collar of his shirt. "And this is for humiliating me in front of everyone." He added, raising his fist.

Blue flattened his ears back, his body beginning to quiver with fear as he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for him to strike. "Leave him alone!" A voice echoed down the hallway. The blue rabbit yelped as he was dropped, falling to the floor with a thud. He shook his head, looking over to see the golden rabbit being thrown against the wall by a lighter brown colored bear.

"Lay your hands off him, Robert." Tobias growled, glaring hard at the golden rabbit as he lifted him up and threw him against the wall again, his ears flattened back against his head.

Robert chuckled and smirked at him. "Awwh, Tobias how brave of you to stand up for your helpless boyfriend." He remarked only to be thrown to the ground hard enough to paralyze him for a few moments. He growled, looking up at the lighter brown bear. "You'll fucking pay for this..." He threatened, slowly standing up and limping off.

Tobias huffed and turned over, walking towards Blue and knelt down in front of him. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at him with a worried expression. He grunted and chuckled softly as the blue rabbit hugged him. "Sorry I was late, I went to the cafeteria to buy us some food and drinks to bring back to our dorm." He said, helping him stand.

Blue gave his tail a slight wag and purred. "Hey, it's alright Red, I was just waiting for you anyway." He replied with a giggle, standing at his tiptoes to nuzzle his cheek. The light brown bear's ears twitched at the nickname and chuckled again. "I'm still wondering how or why you decided to give me that nickname." He commented, ruffling the blue rabbit's hair softly. "Well, your fur makes you look somewhat red in the sunlight, also to fit with my name. Red and Blue, y'know." Blue replied with another giggle.

Tobias rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head, emitting a slight chuckle. "Alright, alright. Anyway, we should get going before it gets dark out." He said, suddenly picking Blue up in his arms and carrying him out of the school building. The blue rabbit gave the light brown bear a slightly pouting look. "Hey, I can walk you know." He said with a grunt, giving him a nudge.

Tobias chuckled and shook his head. "I'll put you down once we reached into our dorms." He said, looking at Blue with an amused look at his reaction. "You're cute whenever you pout or get angry." He remarked, nuzzling his forehead softly.

The blue rabbit squeaked in protest and blushed lightly to which the light brown bear chuckled as he continued to walk down the pavement, heading back to his dorm he was sharing with Blue.

Tobias gently placed the blue rabbit down as they reached to their dorm, opening the door before they entered. They placed their backpacks down on the floor before the blue rabbit flopped to the bed with a huff.

The light brown bear looked at Blue before sitting down beside him. "You alright?" He asked, placing his hand on his arm, rubbing it gently. "No. My back hurts thanks to Robert." He answered, grunting. Tobias emitted a soft growl as he gently scooped Blue onto his lap, beginning to massage his back gently. "That fucking bastard will have a serious beating the next time he hurts you." He said in a threatening voice, sighing softly as his growling subsided. "At least it's the weekends so we have some time alone."

Blue flicked an ear and purred, nodding as he looked up at him. "Mrr... What are your plans for us to do in the weekends?" He asked, rolling over to his back as his tail waggled softly. "Mm, movie nights are always nice, especially with cuddles." The light brown bear answered, leaning down to nuzzle his forehead softly.

The blue rabbit chuckled and squeaked softly, sitting up to lean against him. "Hey..." He murmured, looking up at him into his eyes. Tobias blinked and looked back into the blue rabbit's eyes, feeling his heart skipping a beat. "Yeah?" He asked.

Blue felt himself blush as he smiled sheepishly, looking away. "You know... I never really had the chance to say this to you and I know it's really obvious on how we act around towards each other but..." He turned to look back at him into his eyes. "I... I love you..." He whispered, his voice faltering slightly.

The light brown bear blinked a few times, a small grin appearing on his face as he felt his cheeks flushing a light shade of red, hugging the blue rabbit against his chest. "I love you too, Blue." He murmured, nuzzling and pecking his cheek softly, emitting a soft, affectionate growl.

Blue squeaked and waggled his tail happily, returning the motion. Suddenly, he pressed their noses together, giggling softly as he stared into his eyes. Tobias blinked and rubbed their noses together softly in return before leaning closer to press their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss. The blue rabbit's eyes widened at this, completely taken off guard at the motion, though he didn't make a move to pull away. He purred softly into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck as he pressed closer, his eyes slowly falling closed.

The light brown bear placed a hand on Blue's cheek gently, his eyes falling closed as well, emitting a soft hum into the kiss. He gingerly broke the kiss after awhile, slightly out of breath as their eyes met once again.

Tobias sighed softly, caressing the small blue rabbit's cheek gently, feeling his soft, fluffy fur against his palm. "Your fur is so soft..." He whispered, pressing his snout to his forehead, planting a soft kiss there before inhaling his scent. Blue giggled softly as he shifted closer, feeling the bear's arms tightening around him as if to protect him and keep him safe. "Mrrr... Same goes for you too my fluffy bear~" He purred, rubbing his cheek against Tobias's chest softly as he leaned back against the headboard, petting back his long, rabbit ears softly.

"Hey... How about we'll go out and buy something tomorrow?" The light brown bear asked, looking down at the small rabbit in his arms as he continued to pet his ears back, smiling fondly at the soft purrs he was emitting.

"Mm... Sure, sounds nice." Blue replied as he wiggled closer, trying to press closer to his body for warmth as he curled up a bit in his arms, causing Tobias to chuckle at his antics. "God, you're so cuddly and adorable..." He whispered, leaning down to nuzzle the fur on his head softly.

The blue rabbit blinked and looked up at him, his small, stubby tail beginning to wag as he nuzzled his cheek softly. "Hey... About what happened today with Robert. Thank you..." He whispered, pressing their cheeks together before rubbing them softly, purring and sighing contentedly.

The light brown bear blinked and chuckled, rubbing his cheek in return as he held Blue closer in his arms, keeping him warm and safe as he continued to pet his ears back. "You're welcome, baby..." He whispered his new nickname, licking his cheek affectionately. "After all, you're my partner so it's always my duty to protect you and keep you away from harm." He added, his ears twitching as he could hear the small blue rabbit emitting a soft yawn, knowing that he was tired. He started humming a soft lullaby, hoping to lure the blue rabbit to sleep, after all, he needed it. He scratched the back of his ears gently before resuming to petting them back. "Get some sleep, Blue, you need your rest..." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as he continued to hum softly.

Blue's ears gave a few slight twitches, letting out another soft yawn as his eyes slowly fell closed, hearing Tobias whisper. "Sleep well, baby... I love you..." Before he drifted off comfortably to sleep, feeling warm and safe in his partner's hands.


End file.
